


Tradition of Love

by chloebeale



Series: Bechloe holiday fics [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Future Fic, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you kill…?” Beca rummaged around and put on the blinking Rudolph nose that was buried in one of the cardboard boxes, “a defenseless, adorable little reindeer?” she stood on all fours, batting her eyelashes at Chloe, “please, Santa, don’t murder me! Prancer will call PETA on you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition of Love

“Hey, look at my balls!” Beca held up two Christmas ornaments to her groin and laughed when she saw Chloe’s inevitable grin. 

“You’re dumb,” Chloe told her as she walked over, grabbing the ornaments from her girlfriend’s hands. 

“Oh no, you’ve got me by the balls!” 

“Shut UP,” the redhead rolled her eyes despite smiling at the joke, hanging one of the ornaments on the tree and looking over at the other girl, “so am I gonna have to do all the decorating while you make stupid ‘ball’ jokes?” 

Beca grabbed another pair of circular ornaments; these ones were a different color than the ones that Chloe had taken from her. 

“Damn, Chlo, you gave me blue balls.” 

Chloe gave her an unamused stare as she continued loading ornaments on the tree. 

“Hey, I put the damn thing together, and that was not easy. The least you could do is put a few things on the stupid thing,” Beca grumbled, sipping at her coffee, “hey you probably shouldn’t put those right next to each other, they’re the same color.” 

“I’m going to kill you,” Chloe announced, spinning around so fast her Santa hat almost fell off her head. 

“Could you kill…?” Beca rummaged around and put on the blinking Rudolph nose that was buried in one of the cardboard boxes, “a defenseless, adorable little reindeer?” she stood on all fours, batting her eyelashes at Chloe, “please, Santa, don’t murder me! Prancer will call PETA on you!” 

“Forgot your antlers,” the older woman commented, plucking them out of the box and putting them on Beca’s head before breaking out in a grin, “god, you do look adorable. But it’s Ms. Clause to you. I’m Santa’s granddaughter. I took over for him a few years ago.” 

“Oh in that case,” she hopped up and removed the items she was wearing, putting on an elf hat instead, which Chloe had bought her as a joke last week, “how about you and me go out sometime?” 

With a serious look, Chloe shook her head. 

“I don’t do inter-species relationships.” 

“Wha—I’m an elf!” 

Chloe broke out into laughter, “Elves aren’t human! They have those pointy ears and they’re smaller than the average human.” 

“I’m smaller than the average human. What are you trying to say?” Beca pulled the hat off and stepped closer to Chloe. 

“Nothing, baby,” she said, putting her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, “but can you please help me decorate the tree? This was supposed to a romantic couple thing, since it is our first Christmas living together and all.” 

“How is decorating a tree romantic, like at all?” Beca asked, picking up an ornament and hanging it on the tree despite the fact that she thought this whole process was stupid when they’d just have to take it down in a few weeks. 

“Okay, maybe it’s not sexy, but it’s just a tradition, I guess. We have to establish traditions, Bec. I mean I anticipate being with you for pretty much the rest of my life, and I’d like to think we’d do stuff like this every year,” at Beca’s grin, she shook her head, “no, jokes about your balls is not going to be one of those traditions. But the hot beverages and the Christmas music and decorating the tree together…hey, do you want to put the star on top? We have a ladder in the kitchen.” 

“Is that a short joke?” Beca murmured as she plugged in the Christmas lights. 

“No? I can’t reach the top either. It’s a pretty tall tree.” 

“I know, it’s like three times taller than I am.” 

Chloe held in a laugh and watched as Beca went to the kitchen to get the ladder. She felt in her pocket for the box to make sure it was still there, and then observed as her girlfriend set up the ladder and took the star, climbing up to place the star on top. 

Chloe leaned down on one knee and looked up; taking the box from her pocket and popping it open, trying to ignore her pounding heart. 

“Beca?” 

“What, you’re gonna make me fall…” Beca looked down, her eyes widening when she saw what Chloe was doing. 

She climbed down the ladder and stood there with her mouth hanging open. 

“Beca Rae Mitchell,” Chloe’s voice wavered a little, “will you marry me?” 

Dumbfounded, Beca stood there, staring at Chloe in disbelief. 

“Holy shit,” she murmured to herself. 

Chloe stayed on her knee, waiting impatiently for an answer. It was taking so long for Beca to say anything that she was getting worried, a lump forming in her throat as she prepared herself for the worst. 

“Will you?” Chloe repeated as her voice broke. 

“Dude, YES.” 

“Seriously?” She stood up, a smile on her face, “did you seriously call me dude right after I proposed to you?” 

“Did you just propose to me while I was on a ladder?” 

“Well, that’s the only way you would’ve been taller than me when I did it…”

“Shut up! Oh my god, you’re a jerk.” 

“Yeah, maybe, but you do want to marry this jerk, right?” 

“I really do,” Beca beamed as Chloe took the ring, a simple band with a single diamond in the center, out of the box and slid it onto her finger, “so I guess that means I’m buying you an engagement ring for Christmas.” 

“I guess so.” 

“What’s this made of? Is this a real diamond?” Beca gasped, running her finger along the ring. 

“It’s…titanium,” Chloe answered slowly. 

“You—it’s—REALLY? That’s really…god, I love you.” 

Beca brought her arms around her fiancé, kissing her for the first time since they’d just gotten engaged. The fact that the ring was made of titanium was significant because it was a reference to their song and the time they first connected, in the shower back at Barden. Chloe had chosen it precisely for that reason, and deliberately kept the choice simple, because she knew that Beca wouldn’t want something extravagant. 

With her arms around Chloe, the two of them looked over at their finished tree. 

“I think we did good,” Beca commented, kissing Chloe on the cheek as she observed their work. 

“Me too.” 

“Hey, you said something earlier about us making a tradition. Does that mean you’re gonna propose to me every year? Cause that would be a little redundant,” she chuckled. 

“No, but we’ll have other traditions. Like this. Cuddling and looking at the tree,” Chloe sighed happily, leaning into Beca’s chest, “and maybe eventually, we’ll have little ones around to cuddle with us.” 

Beca smiled at the thought, brushing back Chloe’s hair out of her face. 

“Mmm, yeah, hopefully you’ll have a little one in your tummy come next year, Ms. Clause,” she maneuvered around to kiss the redhead, “and I’ll fill you full of lots of cookies and milk, how’s that sound?” 

“Sounds like heaven to me.”


End file.
